Killer Klawz
Name: Killer Klawz Real Name: Sophia Evans Power: Gadgets Movement Mode: Acrobatics Weapon: Martial Arts 'Bio' As a young girl, Sophia was the most dedicated and smartest in her class. She stood out to her teachers, and they recognized her talents. One day, however, she got competition. While she still was doing excellent in all her classes, the teachers started favoring a new student, young Kyle Blake. She tried her best to trump t he new boy, but all her attempts failed. No longer the teachers' pet, Sophia felt lost and empty. As she grew up, her anger and hatred toward this boy worsened. His successes disgusted her, as they grew more and more. Now an adult, she became a scientist who went on a troubled path. She continued to use scientific experiments to alter her body, however all failed and caused nothing but pain. The pain was worth it to her, however, as long as she can become "better" than the one who took any meaning away from her. One day, a group of supervillains captured her and her fellow scientists. They demanded for them to enhance their abilities. The scientists, Sophia included, explained to them that they could not and that they have tried to give themselves powers and failed. At first the villains wanted to kill the scientists for their uselessness. However, after realizing how smart they are and how they could potentially benefit the Secret Society of Supervillains, their team, they decided to spare their lives as long as they would work for them. Eventually, Sophia grew tired of working as a scientist for this team. She wanted to actually get in the action and fight. Her knowledge of science helped her become a secret supervillain, "Killer Klawz". A s "Killer Klawz", Sophia wears a glove with claws of the strongest steel, and uses her devices of science to fight - bombs, grenades, etc. She helps the Secret Society in their schemes without them knowing who she is - a scientist also working for the group. Thanks to training with skilled villains, she also became an expert in the martial arts and acrobatics. Sooner or later she asked her villain friends to help her locate the boy, now a man, who caused her so much misery in her early life. She located him, and was set on torturing him. She caused him intense pain, before planning to kill him. She set the room where he was tortured in afire, and left him to die. Much to her surprise, the next day, she read the newspaper and discovered that he was still alive, in critical condition. 'Hospital War' Sophia panicked. Guilt and fear filled her body. She thought the worst, that she would be caught and punished for her actions. She feared that her secret identity of "Killer Klawz" would be revealed to all, and that her life as a villain would be over. Realizing that it may all be over, she decided on one thing: that Kyle must die for good. Disguising herself as Killer Klawz yet again, she approached some of her villain friends and told them that this man must die. They learned that a team of heroes were going to the hospital to heal Kyle, and this angered them greatly. They agreed with Killer Klawz that the job must be finished. What they had planned must go through, and be executed properly. So, the group of villains united and came up with a plan to reach the hospital and kill the man before the heroes had a chance to heal him. For fear that it may be too late - and that the heroes had already healed him - they took the fastest method they could, teleportation. The heroes were already there, and protected the man with their lives. There were many casualties, but Killer Klawz was among the last remaining. Battered, she snuck into the hospital, and reached the room where Kyle was located. A hero was there, protecting him. Sophia, however, quickly killed the hero with a deadly gas. She approached the man.This was it: the moment she had been waiting for all her life. She raised her claws and stabbed Kyle with them. The job was done. Sophia felt a sigh of relief, and her life felt complete once again. Sophia escaped the hospital, and made her way back to the lab, healing herself on the way. 'Metallic Bargain' Sophia resurfaced in the laboratory as a scientist. However, after not too long, the villain Metallo called the lab, asking to see her. Surprised, as she had barely known the villain, she left the lab heading his way. She reached Metallo, in the Meta wing, and the villain made a bargain with her. He explained that he knew Sophia was Killer Klawz, and unless she did him a favor he'd reveal her identity to the Secret Society. Shocked and frightened, she agreed to do what he wanted. What he had asked for is for her to jump from a building, and pretend to fall to her death so that Superman would save her. While Superman saved her, her assignment was to plant a tracking device on him. Doing as he asked, Sophia reached the top of a building. She jumped, "falling to her death". The plan worked, however, as Superman came to the rescue and "saved" her. The tracker was put on Superman, and thanks to Sophia Metallo tracked his every moves. Using this to his advantage, he tricked Superman and ambushed him. Kryptonite weakened the hero, and he could barely move. Metallo nearly killed Superman before he was saved by a group of heroes. Metallo and his posse was able to escape before they could be captured. Returning to the Hall of Doom, Metallo asked to see Sophia again. He thanked her for carrying out on his plan, and he explained that despite not being able to kill Superman the plan would've never happened without her. He told her that her secret is safe with him, and he would never reveal her identity unless she turned on the team. 'Powers & Abilities' High Intellect Sophia has a genius level of intelligence, which allows her to use the powers of technology to her advantage. She has also used her superior level of intellect to trick people into doing things, making her very dangerous. Gadgets Sophia uses various gadgets, such as special bombs and grenades to help her in battle. She's also been shown to use various forms of gas, such as fear gas and asphyxiation gas. She also can bring forth her handy drone to aid her in battle. Steel Claws Sophia and her scientist friends created a glove with strong steel claws that she uses to cause serious damage to her opponents, and aid her in battle. Her claws are an important part of her, and are what make her who she is as a supervillain. Regeneration After being subject to many experiments, Sophia was given the power to regenerate her cells quicker than normal when hurt (outside of battle). Martial Arts Sophia's training with supervillains made her skilled in martial arts. Besides her claws and gadgets, this is her go-to ability that gives her the edge over her opponents. Stealth Sophia is very stealthy, allowing her to sneak from any opponent or surprise them. Acrobatics Sophia has also mastered acrobatics, allowing her to zip from wall to wall, glide, and move more quickly. Her gloves and shoes also have sticky residue, allowing her to climb objects with ease. Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Gadgets Category:Villainess Category:Female Category:Acrobatics